


The stars above us (a heart au fanfic)

by Peanutbuttercrackers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbuttercrackers/pseuds/Peanutbuttercrackers
Summary: Heart au by https://emositecc.tumblr.com/
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://emositecc.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Femositecc.tumblr.com%2F).



heart au by <https://emositecc.tumblr.com/>

the warpad shined a blinding light, the two gems had come back to assess the damage, after hearing that the garden was destroyed, spinsy couldn’t believe it, her sister was gone, she practically begged pink diamond to take her back so she could put her mind at ease, pink diamond hesitantly agreed, in all honesty, she couldn’t care less about spinny, but she agreed anyway for the sake of spinsy.

when they arrived, spinsy’s suspicions were correct, the garden was destroyed, well half-destroyed anyway, she couldn’t believe it, her sister was really gone, she walked down the steps and looked around and then she saw her.

Spinny!. she was still there, she looked a bit dirty and her gem had faded and a few vines were growing around her legs but she was still alive! tears started to form in her eyes, she was still here!

“Spinny!, you’re still here” she shouted, happily rushing over to her and hugging her

“S-spinsy? you’re back! you’re both finally back! s-so did I do it right? d-did I win?” She asked, happy to have her sister back, she was getting tired of waiting for them.

“y-yeah you won” She replied, happy tears streaming down her face.

pink diamond sighed, so she wasn’t shattered, after all, she was glad she was still alive but she couldn’t keep the truth from her any longer.

“spinsy, why are you crying? what happened?” she asked her sister, worried something had happened to her.

“oh nothing, its nothing” she replied, overjoyed.

“spinny I-i have to confess something,” pink told her, anxiously

“oh! my diamond! I almost forgot you were here, what did you want to tell me?” she asked, happily

“I-i was never…planning on coming back for you” she confessed nervously, nervous for her reaction.

“W-what? this is a joke, right?” she asked, hoping this was just another silly game.

“it’s not a joke, spinny, I’m sorry-”

and then spinny started giggling which turned into full-on laughing, tears were streaming down her face.

“so that’s all I am to you, isn’t it? just a cheap trick?!” she shouted at her, her fists became huge and she started throwing punches at her, all she could see was red, she was blinded by rage and confusion.

“spinny! wait!-”

She couldn’t hear anything, everything else was blocked out, she kept throwing punches at her until suddenly spinsy appeared in front of her, and suddenly she could see again, she couldn’t hurt the one person who was always by her side, no, she could never do that.

“S-spinny! I know you’re mad and I’m sorry we didn’t come back for you sooner b-but there’s no need to fight, we can fix this, together!” she smiled at her, hoping she would calm down.

spinny sighed, she didn’t need to apologise, this was all _her_ fault.

“it’s not your fault, spinsy, you don’t need to apologise for her mistake,” she told her.

they both hugged each other sadly, while pink looked on, that could’ve gone a lot worse but it could’ve gone a bit better too.

they all walked to the warpad silently, spinny and spinsy holding hands, ready to start over again, never to step foot in the garden again.

________________________________________________________________

(takes place after the answer)

spinny had decided to join the crystal gems, for the good of saving the earth and for the sake of her sister, spinsy was busy talking to the newest member of the rebellion, meanwhile spinny and rose were relaxing under the shade.

“you really love her, don’t you?” she suddenly said, breaking the silence

“what are you talking about?” rose asked her

“you really love spinsy more than me, don’t you?” she asked her again

“I…I love you both equally” she answered her, hesitantly

“oh don’t try to play dumb with me _rose quartz_ , I’ve seen the way you look at her, you’ve always favoured her more, even back then, why else would you leave me there in the garden?!” she shouted at her, wanting answers.

“spinny I-”

“was I not good enough for you? is that it?! if that’s the case then you should’ve never come back for me! you should’ve left me back there!-”

“spinny! look, I know you’re upset and I’m sorry! I should’ve never done that to you, you didn’t deserve it!” rose finally apologised, something she should’ve done a long time ago.

but before spinny could say anything else, spinsy arrived and she was smiling from ear to ear.

“Hey! whatcha guys talking about?” she asked her sister, grinning

“Nothing, we weren’t talking about anything,” she said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

little did she know, spinny and rose were drifting further apart


	2. The stars that never shined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinny and steven go on a trip down memory lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heart au by https://emositecc.tumblr.com/ please go check her out!!! her art is amazing!!!

takes place after a single pale rose

steven walked into the temple sighing, he couldn’t believe mom was pink diamond, now everything made sense but still, how could she hide the fact that she was a diamond? he wasn’t surprised though, he knew she was a liar, but that still didn’t explain why spinny was so distant, she was always cold and whenever he tried to talk to her, she would brush him off, spinsy explained that she still wasn’t over rose and that she just needed some time to take it all in

but it still hurt whenever she avoided him, she would talk to everyone else except for him, and he felt like that it was his fault for taking rose away from her, he walked into her room and looked around, she was sitting down, hugging her knees, she looked deep in thought, steven sat down next to her, she noticed his presence but didn’t acknowledge him, they just sat down quietly, steven sighed again

“hey, spinny, I…uh…wanted to talk to you,” he said, nervously 

spinny didn’t say anything, she didn’t feel like talking but she couldn’t be bothered to say no

“you know how mom shattered pink diamond?” he asked

spinny

shivered in disgust at the mention of _her,_ she couldn’t stand her, not anymore, not after what she did to her

“W-well turns out mom _was_ pink diamond,” he said, nervous for her reaction, completely oblivious to the fact that spinny already knew everything

she sighed

“I already know, steven” she mumbled, he had to know the truth

“w-what?! how?! I thought only pearl knew!” he accidentally yelled

she sighed, “it’s better if I just show you,” she said, walking out of her room and onto the warpad, steven hopped onto the warpad, but he was confused, show him what exactly?

they arrived in what looked like a garden? or what was left of it, at least, it looked like this place hadn’t been visited in ages, there were dead plants and broken pillars everywhere

he looked over at spinny and she seemed to be staring at something, she didn’t look too thrilled to be here

she hated this place so much, it brought back so many bad memories, so many memories of _her_

“This was our garden, where me and spinsy and _pink_ used to play together, but nothing I did seemed to be good enough for _her_ ” 

“spinny, I-” he was about to say something but he got cut off

a projection seemed to be playing, it looked like pink was leaving the garden and spinsy and spinny seemed to be following her, but she kept stopping spinny but she didn’t seem to get the hint, she grabbed her hand with a smile, pink looked a bit mad for a second, but her expression changed quickly

and then spinny started to sing

“Here in the garden, let’s play a game, I’ll show you how it’s done, here in the garden, stand very still” 

“This’ll be so much fun!” 

“and then they smiled, that’s what I’m after, a smile in their eyes, the sound of their laughter” spinny said, a few tears making their way down her face

“happy to listen, happy to play, happily watching them drift away,” she said, as pink diamond warped away

“happily waiting, all on my own, under the endless sky, counting the seconds, standing alone, as hundreds of years go by”

“happily wondering, night after night, “Is this how it works? am I doing it right?” 

“happy to listen, happy to stay, happily watching her drift away,” she sang walking off, her expression getting more annoyed by the second, steven quickly following her

“you keep on turning pages for someone who doesn’t care, someone who doesn’t care, about you” she sang, handing steven a dead flower, the wind blowing it away

And still, it takes you ages to see that no one’s there, to see that no one’s there, see that no one’s there, everyone’s gone on without you” she finished her song, silent tears streaming down her face

“spinny, I-I can’t believe mom did that to you, is that why you’re so distant from me?” he asked, he wanted answers

“it’s part of the reason why I’m like this,” she said, pointing to her upside down gem

“when she disappeared, I couldn’t take it, it felt like she was leaving me again and when I reformed, it came out like this” she explained, sniffing slightly

“I know it’s not your fault but every time I look at you, I see her” she confessed

“I’m sorry I’ve been so cold to you, I just needed some time to-” she was cut off by steven hugging her, he understood now, it almost made _too_ much sense, she hugged him back tightly, tears starting to form again

“you don’t need to apologise, spinny, I get it now, it’s not your fault,” he said, calmly, smiling at her

“heh, thanks kid” she mumbled, sniffing, he really _is_ better than her

___________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
